


Yo-yo

by logicalspecs



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very OOC, Yo-yo's, im rewriting it soon, like one sentence of angst, slight implication of prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/pseuds/logicalspecs
Summary: Patton has never learned how to use a yo-yo. Logan wants to fix that.





	Yo-yo

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Logicality fluff for your day

“Oh, Patton, I have one last gift for you, one moment.”

Patton watched with a fond smile as Logan rushed off to his room. Turning back to Roman and Virgil, he raised a brow at their suggestive expressions. 

“What's up, kiddos?” 

Roman snickered. 

“Oh, come on! It's not like you haven't realized it!” Roman sighed, exasperated. He turned to Virgil. 

“It's like, straight out of a fairytale.” He stretched out his arm, as if showing something to Virgil. “I can see it now,” Roman deepened his voice, like he was narrating a story. “Two opposites, comparable to the left brain and the right brain, become untimely lovers, all while both are oblivious to their feelings.”

Virgil stifled a laugh with a sweater-covered hand, while Roman let his ring freely.

“Did I miss something?” Logan stood, leaning against the door frame, a piece of hair had fallen in front of his eyes. Logan brushed away the purple strands, a slight smirk playing on his lips, and, God, Patton wanted to kiss those lips-

Patton quickly ducked his head, hiding the blush he knew would covering his face. “N-no, Roman and Virgil were just teasing.” He bit the inside of his cheek before looking back up to Logan with a grin.

Logan quirked an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling. Geez, was he trying to make Patton flustered?

“Well, Virge and I are going to go do-” Roman glanced at Virgil. “-stuff, so, have fun!” Virgil rolled his eyes but stood and followed him anyways. 

“Stuff? Really, Princey?” Virgil's voice drifted down the hall. “Oh, shut up.” Roman bit back, a teasing tone in his voice. 

Patton didn't even notice that Logan had moved until he felt the couch dip next to him.

“Merry Christmas, Patton.” Logan held out a small box, tied with a light blue bow.

“Awe, Logan, this box is adorable!” He grinned up at the other side.

“Open it, Pat. The present isn't just the box.” He gestured quickly to the present.

“I'm getting there, I just want to appreciate the moment.” Patton smiled when Logan's cheeks flushed. The moral side slowly undid the carefully crafted bow, taking the lid off the box.

Logan watched with an excited smile. “Do you like it?”  
Patton quirked his head slightly in confusion. Inside the box lay a light blue yo-yo, the shade matching Patton's shirt. A gray string was tied in a loop at the end.

“A yo-yo?” Patton couldn't help but be surprised.

He was not expecting that.

Logan's smile faltered, before dropping completely from his face.

“Oh, you don't like it- I'm sorry, I can take it back if you don't want it- “ Logan rambled, reaching slightly for the box.

The hurt on Logan's face made Patton's stomach curl.

“No, no. no, Logan, I love it!” He quickly cut off the other side. He didn't mean to hurt him, what if Logan never forgives him?

Logan blinked, surprise and confusion covering his face.

“It's just, well, I've never used a yo-yo before. I tried when Thomas was younger, but I never got it to work.” Patton shrugged, looking up at Logan.

Logan opened his mouth to speak, probably to apologize, but Patton raised a finger and pressed against the logical side's lips, effectively shushing him. 

In the gentlest tone Patton could muster, he spoke up again. “Could you teach me?”

Logan's eyes widened and he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh, uh, sure. If that's what you want?”

Patton nodded as Logan stood up, offering Patton a hand. Patton smiled graciously, intertwining his hand with Logan's.

He handed the yo-yo to Logan. “So, how do we start?” 

“Well,” Logan reached for one of Patton's hands. “May I?”

Patton nodded, watching as Logan's nimble fingers looped the string around Patton's index finger. Logan circled around so he was standing next to Patton, instead of in front.

He placed his hand on Patton's, his touch feather light.

“The way I learned was to drop the yo-yo, then, when it hits the end of the string, pull up and try to catch it.”

Patton glanced at Logan. His face was drawn in concentration, but his eyes held something that Patton couldn't quite place. Fondness, maybe?

“Alright.” Patton ran his tongue over his lips before dropping the yo-yo. He pulled up and couldn't help but gasp when the yo-yo returned to his grip.

“I did it.” He looked at Logan with a grin. “I did it!” 

Patton launched himself into Logan's arms, hugging him tight.

“Oh, Logan, this gift is wonderful. Thank you.” He murmured into Logan's shoulder, his breath hot against his face.

“My pleasure, Patton. I'm glad you like it.”

Patton lifted his head and looked at Logan. “Lo, I love it-” He cut himself off, realizing how close their faces were.

He could feel the puffs of hot air against his face when Logan exhaled.

Logan glanced down at Patton's lips. 

“May I?”

Patton nodded.

Lips pressed against his, and, God, they were just as soft as he imagined.

Patton kissed back, they're lips moving against each other like a dance.

“Ha! You owe me five bucks, Roman!”

Roman groaned and stomped down the hall. 

“Oh, don't be such a child!” Virgil called after him, before running down the hall.

Patton rested his forehead against Logan's, breathing out a content sigh.

“Got any yo-yo puns?” Logan's voice was breathy.

Patton giggled. “You know, using a yo-yo isn't the only thing these hands can do.”

Patton ran a finger down Logan's spine

“Oh, get a room, you two!”


End file.
